SOLEDAD
by naovbcool
Summary: Mccormick y Tucker, 2 adolescentes con problemas que buscan una forma de desconectar. Se conocen desde niños pero no saben nada el uno del otro ¿Lograran volverse cercanos?


Capitulo 1: Las 3 de la mañana.

Abrí los ojos y mire el despertador y, como ya me imaginaba, eran las 3 de la mañana otra vez. Últimamente no podía dejar de despertarme a esa hora, cada noche era lo mismo. Me quede un rato en mi cama sin saber que hacer, después de una media hora decidí levantarme a por un vaso de agua y haciendo el menor ruido posible me dirigí a la cocina. Abrí la nevera y, como de costumbre, estaba casi vacía. Cogí uno de los vasos que había por la cocina, lo lave un poco y le eche agua. Camine para volver a la cama cuando un grito me sobresalto, asustado corrí hacia la ventana y me asome para ver que ocurría. Vi como un coche paraba un poco lejos de mi casa y que tiraban a alguien fuera de él. La voz de un niño gritando y maldiciendo a quienes le habían sacado a la fuerza de ese coche; Como estaba oscuro no podía ver como era ese chico sin embargo sabía que lo conocía ya que me sonaba haber escuchado su voz… no fue hasta unos minutos después que lo reconocí, cuando el chico saco el dedo a las personas que estaban dentro del coche.

Kenny: Craig…

Escuche una voz que provenía del coche, seguramente era de su padre.

Thomas: ¡¿Te parece bonito el numerito que has hecho en la boda de tu prima?! Ponerte a gritar en medio del banquete y destrozarle el día más feliz de su vida ¿Qué guay no? ¡SI TANTO TE QUEJAS DE ESTA FAMILIA, DEL COCHE QUE TENEMOS, DE LA CASA QUE TENEMOS Y DE TODO, LO MEJOR SERA QUE VUELVAS A CASA TU SOLO! No quiero ir todo el camino con un pesado como tu.

Craig: ¡Me da igual mi prima y todos vosotros! Ya iré a casa yo solo o a lo mejor ni voy, tampoco os importaría.

Ruby: Jaja tendrás que ir andando.

Craig: ¡CALLATE RUBY!

El padre arranco el coche y después de un gran "¡HIJO DE PUTA!" por parte de Craig lo único que se escucho fue el viento helado de South park. A la mierda, tenia que ayudarle… no es que Craig y yo fuésemos grande amigos sin embargo no éramos enemigos, además que tampoco tenia nada mejor que hacer. Me puse mi parka y cogí una de las mantas que había en el sofá y salí por la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Camine hacia él y me quede a unos pasos de su presencia para ver si se daba cuenta de que estaba allí, pero no, se quedo allí temblando mirando hacia la dirección por la que el coche de su familia se había ido. Me acerque al él todavía más y le abrace por la espalda para ponerle la manta, lo hacia en broma porque sabia que Craig no le gustaba que lo tocaran. Al sentir el abrazo se apartó rápidamente, incluso podría decir que se había asustado bastante. Me reí por su reacción y me saco el dedo de en medio.

Kenny: Alguien fue un niño malo eh~

Le quite el gorro y le revolví el pelo, intento recuperar su gorro pero yo empecé a moverme para que no pudiera cogerlo.

Kenny: A los 16 años yo no era como tu jovencito, yo ya estaba trabajando… como gigoló, pero trabajando.

Dije imitando a un viejo y empecé a reírme de mi propio chiste, en eso Craig aprovecho el momento y agarro su gorro nuevamente, recogió la manta que le había dado y se la puso alrededor para cubrirse un poco del frio. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, yo le miraba a el sin embargo el solamente miraba al suelo.

Kenny: ¿Vas a ir a tu casa?

Craig: Ni de coña

Kenny: ¿Y que vas a hacer? Te busco un puente para que duermas ahí?

Craig: Muy gracioso Mccormick

Kenny: Bueno… puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres.

Craig: ¿En tu casa? Por favor, no quiero pillar ebola o algo.

Kenny: Como quieras.

Me de la vuelta, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente dijera que si entraban a mi casa les iba a dar una enfermedad tipo sida, ebola o algo así.

Craig: Espera… pensándolo mejor no tengo otro lugar al que ir.

Me gire para mirarlo y le dedique una sonrisa que él no me devolvió, nunca sonreía y en cierto modo eso me irritaba.

Kenny: Sabia que acabarías cediendo. Ven, no hagas ruido que a mis padres no le gusta que traiga gente a casa porque si

Asintió y me siguió hasta mi habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra, al llegar se sentó en mi cama como si esta fuera su casa. Me senté a su lado y mire la hora… ya eran las 4 de la mañana y yo no tenia nada de sueño.

Todos estaban dormidos, era tarde, no tenia sueño y había un chico sentado a mi lado en mi habitación.

¿Qué podía hacer?


End file.
